falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Versatile (Do Robot Ponies...)
|race = Android/Robot |sex = Male Persona |family = Ministry Mares - Creators |statusintro = Online |eyes = Glowing Yellow |mane = Orange, tipped with blue |coat = Grey with blue camouflage patterns}}Versatile is a unique war-era android and the protagonist of the story, Fallout: Equestria - Do Robot Ponies Dream of Electronic Bunnies. He awakens two hundred years later, into the modern day wasteland, without purpose and decides to make one for himself. History During the War Versatile was built based on earlier research done on robots built for war. He was given an advanced artifical intelligence and performed numerous tests during various phases of completion. The program he was a part of was shut down by Princess Luna herself, claiming research into this form of advanced robotics was too dangerous. Fortunately for Versatile, he wasn't destroyed as ordered, but put into a sleep mode. Present Day Versatile awakens two hundred years later, finding himself inside a small stable lab called 'The Safe'. He proceeds with his initial programming, acquiring weaponry for himself. He kills a group of ghoul ponies before exiting the safe and flies off to perform reconnaissance on the surrounding area, he flies to Fillydelphia where an ex-Steel Ranger, Night Rose is battling a Reaper, Snake Skin. Versatile assists Rose and drives off Snake Skin, the duo camp out in a Steel Ranger cache/safe house for the night. The next day the duo search for Snake Skin and encounter Raiders, they wipe them out with ease, Versatile sparing one Raider whom was knocked unconscious. He determines that the raider mare has a chemical imbalance in her brain and manages to fix it. He is soon sent out to retrieve the mare's colt. Versatile saves the colt, Tiller and returns him to his mother, Winter Frost. Versatile & Night Rose escort the mother and colt to New Appleloosa, running into Snake Skin again and killing him. Whilst travelling, Versatile has an encounter with Watcher and later unlocks encrypted files that give him access to a particle cannon built into his chest. Winter Frost and Tiller arrive in New Appleloosa where they meet Starry Skies, Tiller's father and Winter's husband. Traits Appearance Versatile has a soft gray coat with blue streaks in a camouflage pattern. His mane and tail are actually fine wires that are nearly identical to hair, the wires are orange with blue tips. He is a tall android, taller than the average pony, between the height of Celestia and a regular pony.His eyes are yellow and glow, his hooves are hollow underneath, actually exhaust ports for rocket hooves. Personality Versatile is a friendly person, he is much more open to non-aggressive actions than most wastelanders. He also gets along well with younger ponies. His emotion chip exposes him to an arrange of emotions which he finds confusing at times. Abilities Being an android, Versatile has numerous built-in features. These include wings and rocket power hooves that allow him to fly, a built in E.F.S spell with a 50 yard ranger, decryption algorhtyms that let him decode and hack terminals and other electronic devices and advanced scanners that let him analyse his surroundings, his enemies and his companions. He has a built-in battle saddle system that allows him to plug in numerous weapons, these weapons are folded up and stored inside his chassis when not in combat. He also has a chest mounted particle cannon that has a range of seven miles. Equipment Versatile has picked up a number of weapons, most of them at the beginning of his journey. These include a shotgun, a plasma rifle, a pistol, a chaingun, an anti-vehicle Sniper Rifle and a Balefire Egg Launcher. Category:Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Robot Category:Characters (Do Robot Ponies...)